Rusk County, Texas
Rusk County is a county located in the U.S. state of Texas. Originally a part of Nacogdoches County, Rusk was established as its own county by the Congress of the Republic of Texas on January 16, 1843. In 2000, its population was 47,372. Its seat is Henderson and it is part of the Longview Metropolitan Statistical Area as well as the Longview–Marshall Combined Statistical Area. Rusk County is named for Thomas Jefferson Rusk, a secretary of war of the Republic of Texas. Rusk County is one of twenty-five entirely dry counties in the State of Texas. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 939 square miles (2,431 km²), of which 924 square miles (2,392 km²) is land and 15 square miles (39 km²) (1.61%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 79 * U.S. Highway 84 * U.S. Highway 259 * State Highway 42 * State Highway 43 * State Highway 64 Adjacent counties *Gregg County (north) *Harrison County (northeast) *Panola County (east) *Shelby County (southeast) *Nacogdoches County (south) *Cherokee County (southwest) *Smith County (northwest) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 47,372 people, 17,364 households, and 12,727 families residing in the county. The population density was 51 people per square mile (20/km²). There were 19,867 housing units at an average density of 22 per square mile (8/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 74.89% White, 19.21% Black or African American, 0.35% Native American, 0.24% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 4.22% from other races, and 1.09% from two or more races. 8.44% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 17,364 households out of which 32.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.20% were married couples living together, 11.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.70% were non-families. 24.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.57 and the average family size was 3.05. In the county, the population was spread out with 24.90% under the age of 18, 8.30% from 18 to 24, 27.80% from 25 to 44, 23.30% from 45 to 64, and 15.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 104.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 103.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,898, and the median income for a family was $39,185. Males had a median income of $30,956 versus $19,749 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,674. About 10.90% of families and 14.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.80% of those under age 18 and 13.00% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Easton (mostly in Gregg County) *Henderson *Kilgore (mostly in Gregg County) *Mount Enterprise *New London *Overton (partly in Smith County) *Reklaw (mostly in Cherokee County) *Tatum (partly in Panola County) Unincorporated communities *Concord *Elderville (partly in Gregg County) *Joinerville *Laird Hill *Laneville *Leverett's Chapel *Minden *Price *Selman City *Turnertown Education The following school districts serve Rusk County: *Carlisle ISD *Cushing ISD (mostly in Nacogdoches County) *Garrison ISD (mostly in Nacogdoches County) *Henderson ISD *Kilgore ISD (mostly in Gregg County) *Laneville ISD *Leverett's Chapel ISD *Mount Enterprise ISD *Overton ISD *Rusk ISD (mostly in Cherokee County) *Tatum ISD (partly in Panola County) *West Rusk ISD Rusk County's first officially authorized school was the Rusk County Academy."Rusk County Academy." Handbook of Texas. Retrieved on October 6, 2010. See also *Dry counties *National Register of Historic Places listings in Rusk County, Texas References External links *Rusk County government's website *Historic materials about Rusk County, hosted by the Portal to Texas History * *Rusk County Sons of Confederate Veterans *Rusk County Sheriff's Office *Rusk County Airport Category:Counties of Texas Category:Rusk County, Texas Category:Established in 1843 Category:Longview, Texas metropolitan area